He wouldn't cheat
by TheGoodWrite
Summary: Just a short thing to help deal with whatever the spinoff will bring.


"I'm… sorry."

The silence in Diane's office was broken by a hesitant voice. Even though her back was turned towards the door, she knew it was him. Her chair stayed turned away from him, facing the window. She hadn't felt like going home after court. She had wanted to avoid facing their shared space. Sitting in her office, looking out over the busy streets of Chicago always relaxed her, so that's where she decided to go instead. And now here he was too.

He had given her time. Kurt knew that going after her right after court would've been a mistake. This may not have been his fault, but still he didn't want to push her. They would work it out, on their own time, in their own way. They always did and Kurt knew his wife, he knew that she needed her personal space before they could battle this.

"I guess we should talk. Again."

Still she did not turn around. Her words were softer than normal though and he recognised the slightest tremble in her voice. Uncertain of what to do, he approached her desk. Finally, upon hearing his footsteps, she turned towards him, a faint smile gracing her lips.

"Hey."

She only managed to bring out one word, as she looked up at him… and there it was. She saw the hurt in his eyes. The disappointment, the worry, the guilt, the pain. It was all right there and it send a shiver through her system. Diane hated seeing him like this, his usual warmth and charm supressed by defeat. Her eyes closed for a second, while she tried to regain herself and fight the tears that were already stinging her eyes. Before she could find her words, he started speaking again.

"I didn't... I know I should've just spoken up and I'm sorry but I… I didn't. I could never…"

The lump in his throat made it hard to form words, to tell her all he wanted to. He had so many things to talk to her about, so many things to say yet he struggled to bring out anything at all. The only thing he could do was look her in the eye. He didn't look away, he didn't flinch or let his eyes roam around the room. He was focused solely on her. She nodded, it was only a small gesture, barely noticeable but it was enough.

"I know."

Diane, too, didn't have words. They never really needed them. They were good without words, they worked without saying anything at all. They understood each other. Always. However, the tears in her eyes made him doubt this. They made him question their unspoken vow that whatever happened, they didn't need words, they'd be okay. So he tried to step out of his comfort zone, willing to talk this all through if that was what she needed.

"Look, Di, I…"

The rest of his words faded away as her heart skipped a beat. Di. No one had ever called her that, before he came along. In fact, no one had ever really given her a nickname. She wasn't one for nicknames and most people probably wouldn't dare throwing one at her. But when Kurt started calling her Di, a strange sense of intimacy had filled her heart. She liked it. It was different when he gave her a nickname. It had come as an accident – she had cut him off with a kiss midway through groaning her name during one night in a hotel room a couple of years ago and "Di" had been the only thing he managed to say – but it had quickly become a frequently used term of endearment.

Whenever he called her Di, his words went straight to her heart. It was silly, it was ridiculous, but she couldn't help it. She had a weak spot for that nickname. She had a weak spot for him. Everything felt so different with him. That's why she knew, she thought to herself. She knew he would never do something like this to her. Kurt wasn't one to cheat. His honesty and sincerity would never let him. Nor would his love for her. His endless love for her that still managed to take her by surprise sometimes. Simply because she never imagined herself feeling this loved and loving someone in return. But he had turned everything upside down. She couldn't stop herself from letting him in. Slowly but steadily he had broken her walls down. He had been so patient, so careful, so meticulous, and he had gotten through to her. Without her even noticing at first, until she was stood there in front of him, heart and soul open for him to touch and claim. She loved him, she had for years now – she didn't know when she started, but she couldn't remember not feeling this way about him- and she knew she'd continue to love him.

"I love you. I never had anything with Holly."

These words brought her back to the present moment. Mindlessly, she stood up, her legs taking her to him with a mind of their own. Her arms folded around his neck without her consent. Her lips found his and kissed him, softly, lovingly, endlessly. No, this wouldn't solve everything. They still had to talk, but they weren't good with words. They were good at this. Her kisses reached his cheek, his neck, his shoulder. He could feel that her cheek was damp from her tears as her face was pressed against his neck. His arms closed around her, his hand moving up to stroke her hair and hold her close.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

He wanted his words to come out confidently but instead they were no more than a whisper. When she responded, her words were just as soft as his.

"Me too."


End file.
